Papa Tunde's Blade
Papa Tunde's Blade was a weapon-turned-dark object that belonged to and created by the witch, Papa Tunde. By appearance, it resembles a simple white bone blade wrapped with cloth at the handle. It was used in his practice of Sacrificial Magic to absorb the power of those killed with it or draw on the power of its victims by carving sigils onto them. Unknown to most, it is revealed in Bag of Cobras, that the bone was originally part of the Hollow's skeletal remains. It has been used to kill countless supernatural beings, including all of the vampires in the Garden. With its final sacrifice, the blade was ultimately imbued with the power to dig into its victim's chest, rendering them unconscious in a state of constant and extreme agony. It has been used to inflict agonizing pain on Klaus, Elijah and Mikael, as well as others. History During an unknown time in history, the bone was a part of the Hollow's skeletal form. After the Hollow's death, the bone was one of four bones to stay in New Orleans. In 1919, this blade was used by Papa Tunde to sacrifice his enemies in order to gain magical power. He used it to kill many Guerrera werewolves, Mayor O'Connell, and other humans, vampires, and witches who opposed his rule. Throughout The Originals Series Season One A resurrected Tunde used this blade in Dance Back from the Grave to sacrifice many of the French Quarter vampires as offerings to increase his power. He even used it on Rebekah Mikaelson, desiccating her as he carved a Sacrificial Magic sigil on her forehead to use her as an endless source of power since as an Original Vampire she could not be killed the spell draining her of power. After Rebekah was freed, Papa Tunde sacrificed all of the imprisoned vampires from The Garden. After the blade received all the sacrificial power from the vampires, Papa Tunde himself volunteered himself to be the final offering to seal and bind the power to the blade with his sacrifice. He gave the blade to Celeste to use to kill him, and before she killed him with it, he claimed that now that the blade has all the harvested power from the vampires, the amount of Dark Magic inside would do things worse than death, even to an Original vampire. In Crescent City, Sophie used the blade on Klaus to save her niece Monique from being killed by him. The blade appeared to cause him unimaginable pain and magically dug itself into Klaus' chest before Klaus' body healed the wound over top of it, trapping it in his chest to continue tormenting him with excruciating agony. In Long Way Back From Hell, the blade was removed from Klaus' chest by Genevieve and was then given to Klaus to act out his vengeance on Rebekah for her betrayal. In a turn of events, Klaus was actually stabbed with the dagger again, this time by Elijah, to save Rebekah from being stabbed by him. In Le Grand Guignol, Elijah removed the blade from Klaus' chest. He took it with him to the cemetery where he killed Celeste with it once and for all. He then kept it in his possession when he was locked in the cemetery with Klaus and Rebekah, the former of whom had the white oak stake in his possession. In Farewell to Storyville, Elijah regained possession of the white oak stake along with Tunde's blade and wielded both in order to ensure that Klaus couldn't use them against Rebekah. Klaus eventually caught him off guard and stabbed him in the chest with the blade, which dug itself into his heart just as it did with Klaus. After an hour or two, Klaus finally removed the blade and told Elijah that they were even. Season Two In Live and Let Die, Klaus used the weapon on Mikael, which temporarily incapacitated him and ended their conflict, leaving Klaus as the victor. However, through Mikael's intense strength of will, Mikael was able to overcome the effects of the blade and remove it from himself within an hour of being stabbed, something neither Klaus nor Elijah were able to do while they were stabbed with it. In The Devil is Damned, Klaus handed Kol the blade in order for him and Rebekah to draw power from it and break Finn's connection to the bodies of Mikael and Esther and the power within them. When this didn't work, Klaus allowed Kol to use the blade to temporarily use himself as a power source and was neutralized momentarily when Kol carved a sacrificial sigil on Klaus' forehead. This proved just the power boost Kol and Rebekah needed to overpower Finn, and Klaus was subsequently awakened by his siblings afterward. In Fire with Fire, After Klaus compelled Gia to kill herself in front of Elijah. Elijah in his rage attacks Klaus. Klaus stabs Elijah with the blade. A few hours later Cami stabs Elijah to get the blade out. Season Three In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Klaus tries to use the blade on Lucien Castle, however, Lucien overpowers and stabs him with the blade. Lucien later removes the blade from Klaus and placed it on a table. In The Bloody Crown, Marcel daggers Klaus with the blade after his trial, as revenge for letting Davina Claire's soul get destroyed. Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, after five years with Papa Tunde's blade in Klaus' chest, Marcel took it out. Marcel later stabs Klaus again with it after he angers him. In No Quarter, Klaus eventually pulls the blade out of his chest and stabs Marcel with it in order to save Elijah and Hayley. Though Marcel managed to stop it before it completely embedded into his chest. In Bag of Cobras, the blade is revealed to actually be one of the four bones that were part of the Hollow's skeletal form. Dominic's followers later stole the blade from Klaus' safe to use in a ritual to resurrect the recently deceased Dominic. Gallery RebekahSacrifice4.png PapaTundeBlade5.png PapaTundeBlade6.png PapaTundeBlade3.png Papa Tunde Death.jpg Trivia * It is one of the few objects known other than the White Oak Stake and White Oak Ash Daggers or the Gold Dagger capable of severely incapacitating an Original vampire or Klaus. The blade is able to render an Original vampire immobile due to the excruciating pain that it inflicts upon those who are stabbed with it. **Mikael has an enhanced tolerance to this particular weapon as he was one of two Original Vampires to pull the blade from his body in a weakened, semi-desiccated stated. **In No Quarter, Klaus managed to pull the blade out from his chest after being incapacitated with it for five years, though Marcel did remove it sometime prior to the events of this episode only to stab him again when Klaus angered him. Klaus needed great emotional motivation to overcome the pain to start pulling it out. **Marcel managed to pull the blade from his chest before it enters his body after a great struggle with his upgraded Original strength. During his struggle Marcel was brought to his knees, demonstrating that the immense pain the dagger brings happens even if only a part of the dagger is in, also explaining the immediate immobilization of an Original as soon as the tip is in and why they are unable to stop it burrowing in. *Klaus has been stabbed with the blade more times than anyone else. Once by Sophie Deveraux, a second time by Elijah, the third time by Lucien and the fourth and fifth times by Marcel Gerard. See also Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Dark Objects Category:Witchcraft